Prove It!
by TheirsALittleEvilInEveryone
Summary: REPOSTED!hey, this a story from my other account, i made a few changes, and i hope you like it! please Review! Sango makes a bet w Kikyo full summary inside, but it's not stupid, please read!
1. Chapter 1

Prove It!

Disclaimer: yeah right the only thing I own is the plot of this story! That I hope you enjoy too! I don't own any songs I put in here either!

Ages:

Kags: 17

Inu:18

Mir: 18

San: 17

Summary:

One shot! Kagome Higurashi is a teen-sation rock star who happens to have a cousin named Sango who happens to have made a bet with Kinky-ho uhh… I mean… Kikyo that she can't get Kagome Higurashi to play at their Winter Formal Dance. And if Sango loses she has to be Kikyo's servant and if Sango wins Kikyo has to announce to the entire school that Sango is better than her. Pairing: InuxKags MirxSan, Anywayz on with the fic.

"Hey Loser I hear people saying that Kagome Higurashi is your cousin? Is it true?" said a very pail and emotionless girl in back of her.

"Well, the rumors are true she is my cousin, what offvit? And I do have a name it's Sango!" said a very annoyed girl.

"well, I don't believe you so I'll make you a little bet, get your "cousin" to sing at the dance and I'll announce to the entire school that your so much better than me, how about it?"

"very tempting, but what if I lose?"

"oh, it's simple all you have to do is be my servant for a 2 weeks."

"make it a week and you've got yourself a deal."

"deal!" and they both headed opposite directions. Both thinking _'I am so gonna win this bet!'_

"Kagome your on in 5,4,3, she used her fingers for 2 and 1.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with… 

"That was great see you next week! Bye!" said the video director.

" Thanks I'll see you then bye!" said a very pumped up Kagome Higurashi. She was about to go in her limo when her cell phone rang. " hey was sup cuz?"

"nothin' just wanted to ask you a question."

"oh, well go ahead I just finished my music video."

"really? That's so great anywayz, just wanted to ask if you weren't doing anything this Friday?"

"oh, this Friday lets see… oh well I have a photo shot to go to in the afternoon and I'm auditioning for this movie my agent said I had to go to why?"

"well, you see I made this bet with this bitchy annoying girl and if I can't get you to sing at our Winter Formal Dance I'm so toast!" Sango said you could practically hear worry in her voice.

"well I donno if I can make it… what time does it start?"

"umm…it starts at 7, so can you make it?" "I'll try, but I'm not makin any promises k?" "oh, okay well call me if you can go k?"

"yeah sure, oh sorry Sango I have to go my limo's waiting for me anyway luv ya bye!" and she hung up. _'oh please kami let her make it…please!' _prayed Sango.

**2 DAYS: BEFORE THE DANCE!**

Sango sat there in class waiting for the bell to ring. The bell finally rang and when she was about to leave Kikyo blocked the door, "so? Is your "cousin" gonna come sing for us or what?"

"oh you bet she's gonna sing at the dance! Just you wait!" and with that she left shoving Kikyo a side.

**THE DAY BEFORE THE DANCE!**

Sango was in the store with her friends Rin, Ayame, Yuka, Ayume, and Eri in the store trying to pick out their dresses when she spotted Inuyasha and Miroku on the men side looking at tuxedos (A/N:I know their finally in the story, I know took me long enough!) she didn't want to bother them as if they would even talk to them since they were the most popular guys in school.

**WITH THE BOYS:**

"Yo, Miroku isn't that the girl you have a crush on?" "huh?" Miroku turns around and looks, "oh, yeah that's Sango isn't she somethin?" "yeah whatever, come on lets go to the other section."

**BACK WITH SANGO: **

'_Hmmm wonder which would look good on me?' _ Sango was looking at a pink dress and the top was a halter and it ended at the knees, the other one was a black strapless dress that stopped at the ankle and had a slit on the left side that ended below the knee. Her friends told her to get the black one cause it looked so good on her, after she was about to pick all her friends had to leave cause they were either thinking of how to wear it or they needed to be home soon. A few minutes later she decided with the black dress and was about to go out when she saw 2 guys dressed in black and dark colored sun glasses. In the middle was a beautiful girl with raven hair and was wearing a black denim skirt with long black velvet boots that stopped below the knee a red halter top and a Louis Vuitton. She had her sun glasses on and placed it on top of her head so now you can see her gorgeous cerulean blue eyes. Many people stopped when the saw that it was Kagome Higurashi. Kagome went in the store just when Sango was about to get out.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Sango asked a little surprised.

"well, I knew you would go to your favorite store for your dress so I decided to come and tell you something…" she looked at her guards and they knew they weren't needed, but they still kept an eye on them. "well, what did you need to tell me?"

"you know your dance tomorrow? Well I don't think I can make it but don't worry I'll try though."

Sango sighed "well thanks anyway, but we both know your too busy, it's alright you don't have to go if you can't." Sango said a little sad.

"oh, thanks, but don't worry I'll try to make it k?, hey you wanna come over I am so bored today?"

"uhh yeah let me just call my mom." she picked up her razor phone that she got from Kagome on her birthday and called her mom, she got permeation, but she had to be home by dinner. So they were about to leave the store when a very preppy girl with a paper and pen and asked for her autograph the body guard was about to block her when Kagome put her hand up to signal that it was ok. When she signed it many people saw and a lot more people came up to her and they started a line just so she sign their papers. She was getting papers shoved (not literally, we don't want to hurt her now) at her and she just smiled and signed it. She was getting a little tired so she moved to a bench that Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting on. They were too busy talking to each other to notice that a mob of people were walking their way until Inuyasha heard all the footsteps and giggling then he turned and saw a mob of people mostly girls coming their way. He looked at who they were fallowing and saw that Sango girl was there with… _'oh. My. God. Isn't that…?' _ "hey Miroku isn't that Kagome Higurashi with the girl you like?"

"huh? Hey it is, man she's hot!" Inuyasha hit him on his head and said, "you pervert!" then Kagome walked up to the bench sat down and started to sign autographs again. Once she was done she got up and took Sango's hand and led her to the waiting limo the body guards not too far behind.

"huh? Guess she does know Kagome." and with that said they left to go home.

**DANCE TODAY:**

Sango was walking to lunch when Miroku came up to her. Sango jumped a little and said, "can I help you with something Miroku?"

"actually yes, you can help me by goin with me to the Winter Formal tonight." he said a little confident.

Sango blushed and nodded yes to him then walked of to her usual lunch table with her friends Rin, Ayame, Yuka, Ayume, and Eri. They all looked at her and squealed then started talking about who they were going to the dance with. So here it was Rin and Sesshoumaru, Ayame and Koga, Yuka and Ryou, Ayumi and Hojo, Eri and Rei and of course Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha was in the hall ways when he saw Kikyo approaching him and he groaned to himself._ 'won't this girl ever give up' _right when he said that she said,

"hey Inu-baby do you want to go to the dance with me?" he felt sorry for her so he just said,

" why not if that's the only way to get rid of you, I'll pick you up at 7 see ya." and with that he just left.

She smirked _'I knew he'd come around' _ with that thought she left.

**THE DANCE IS TONIGHT:**

Sango was up in her room and getting ready for Miroku to pick her up. She wore the dress from the store. It was a strapless black dress with the back open with those strings to hold it together and had a slit that stopped bellow her left knee. She had light pink eye shadow she had her hair in a high ponytail and was curled at the bottom. She had dark red lipstick and put the gloss cover on top she had some body glitter on too. Just as she finished her date came right on time. He had rented a limo and inside was Inuyasha and Kikyo. Sango and Kikyo glared at each other looks on the way to the dance.

_AT THE** DANCE:**_

They were all having a good time until Kikyo remembered the bet and said, "so Sango where's your "cousin"?"

"uhh… she can't come she's auditioning for a movie."

"oh, how convenient your "cousin" is too busy to perform at a school dance that wont even take long, looks like I win! Time to do your little speech."

"that wasn't part of the deal?, the deal was that I become your servant for a week!"

"yes, but your a servant and you have to pleas…"

"enough said" said Sango while walking to the stage.

Kikyo goes up and says, "hey, everybody I umm think Sango has something to say to you all." said a very cocky Kikyo. (A/N: That little BITCH! No offense to Kikyo luvers! Besides I made her bitchy anyway -.-') Sango walks up on stage and was about to say something when all off a sudden the doors opened (A/N: You know I thought that this was a great cliffy, but I just remembered this is a one shot so I can't anyway on with the story!) and there stood **THE** Kagome Higurashi. She walked to the stage and hugged Sango and said while she was hugging her "hey, sorry I'm late" and with that she smiled at her and winked.

She turned to the crowd and said, "Hey everybody are you ready to rock tonight!!!?" everybody screamed

"YEAH!!!"

" I can't hear you!!" and they screamed louder. Kagome was wearing faded ripped jeans a black tank top and boots that covered some of her jeans. Suddenly Kagome's band came in and gave her, her guitar and also gave one to Sango, she looked confused and looked at Kagome and all she did was wink at her then Sango knew exactly what to do and she smiled.

Sango:

You make me feel out of my element

like I'm walkin' on broken glass

like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion

and you're movin' too fast

Everybody came on the dance floor and started dancing. They also started jumping to the music.

(chorus) Both Kags & San:

were you right, was I wrong

were you weak, was I strong, yeah

both of us broken

caught in the moment

we lived and we loved

and we hurt and we joked, yeah

but the planets all aligned

On this line Sango and Miroku's eyes met and Kagome saw a guy with silver hair kawaii dog ears and golden eyes then they met each other's eyes. Sango broke their eye contact when they saw Inuyasha and Kagome looking at each other and they gave each other the look 'lets play match maker'.

when you looked into my eyes

and just like that

Then after that line said she broke the eye contact, but still looked at him every once in a while.

the chemicals react

the chemicals react

Some people started singing along with them. They were all enjoying this, but one Kikyo.

Kagome:

you make me feel out of my element

like I'm drifting out to the sea

like the tides pullin' me in deeper

makin' it harder to breathe

we cannot deny, how we feel inside

we cannot deny

(chorus) Both Kags & San:

were you right, was I wrong

were you weak, was I strong, yeah

both of us broken

caught in the moment

we lived and we loved

and we hurt and we joked, yeah

but the planets all aligned

when you looked into my eyes

and just like that

the chemicals react

the chemicals react

kaleidoscope of colors

turning hopes on fire, sun is burning

shining down on both of us

don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

(chorus)

were you right, was I wrong

were you weak, was I strong, yeah

both of us broken

caught in the moment

we lived and we loved

and we hurt and we joked, yeah

we lived

we loved

we hurt

we joked

we're right

we're wrong

we're weak

we're strong

we lived to love

but the planets all aligned

when you looked into my eyes

and just like that

watch the chemicals react

and just like that

the chemicals react

(the chemicals react)

After that song everyone got back to their table and rested for the next songs and some just went to the food table to eat. Now Kagome and Sango were off the stage and walked over to Kikyo with both their arms crossed and a smirk on their face. Sango looked at Kikyo and said, "so? Why don't you announce to the school who the better person is?"

"ughhh fine!, but trust me I'll win my reputation back! Humph!" and Kikyo stomped to the stage. Sango smiled at Kagome and looked up at the stage. "huff, Sango Taiji is so much smarter then me and is so much… ughhh prettier than me Kikyo Mizawa" she said the last part very quite.

"I can't hear you Kikyo!" yelled Sango.

" Sango Taiji is prettier than me Kikyo Mizawa! Their ya happy?" and with that she left the stage and the dance, Inuyasha didn't even stop her he just shrugged and went back to walking with Miroku. Miroku walked over to Sango and Kagome Inuyasha not too far behind. Sango and Kagome were talking until Sango saw Miroku and Inuyasha walking towards them and Sango turned Kagome around to come face to face with the guy that caught her eye.

"umm Kagome this is Inuyasha and Inuyasha this is…"

"yeah I know Kagome Higurashi"

Kagome took out her hand, smiled and said "nice to meet you Inuyasha" the way she said his name you could tell she was a little nerves and excited.

"well… looks like you two are doing fine come on Miroku lets go to the food table" she winked at him while doing that.

"yeah lets, I'm getting kinda hungry too, well why don't you two get acquainted while we go get some food for all of us, come on Sango lets go". Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku's retreating forms. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome through the corner of his eyes.

'man, she's cuter in person… what the, I just met her and I'm thinking of her as cute?, but it's true and you know it" he said to himself. Then his favorite song came up (A/N: You know 4rm the DJ there oh and if your wondering what song it is it's Dance Dance by Fall Out Boys. My friend loves this song, she got it stuck in my head so I decided 2 make it Inu's fav. song) he turned to her and said,

"hey this is my favorite song and I was wondering would you like to…" he didn't have time to finish cause Kagome pulled him to the dance floor, then they just started dancing.

"well, will ya look at that Miroku looks like we don't need to play match maker anymore" Sango said pointing to Inuyasha and Kagome dancing.

"well? Let join them shall we?" he said while giving Sango a hand and she took it, she giggled,

"we shall." and with that they all danced and right when the song was over Akari Inuyasha's cousin came up to them.

"oh, hey Akari umm guys this is my girlfriend."

"WHAT!" all three of them said.

Akari elbowed Inuyasha in the rib and said, "BAKA! Uhh he's just kidding actually I'm his cousin" she said with a smile then glared at Inuyasha. "oh, cause I was about to say…" Sango was interrupted by Kagome

"by the way did you need something?" asked Kagome sweetly.

"umm yeah some of the people were wondering if you would sing something else, like a slow song or something? You see I'm part of the dance committee so can you?" Kagome looked at her a smiled,

"yeah sure, but Sango you have to sing with me or at least play our favorite instrument the guitar?"

"umm well, if Miroku says it's okay cause we kinda wanted to dance"

"oh no my dear Sango go ahead and play the guitar I'll wait" he hugged her and his hand went a little too far south. Sango hit him on the head and said, "you pervert this is hardly the time your depraved!" (Hah! Got that 4rm the second movie!) and with another slap she got on stage.

"Alright everybody Kagome decided on playing a slow song!" and with that said Akari left the stage to dance with her date.

"Hey, everyone do you all have a dance partner?" everyone yelled,

"Yeah!"

"great lets get this… slow dance started!" She sang Because Of You and left the stage. (A/N: don't wanna write the lyrics, you all probably how the song goes anyway)

"hey that was great Kagome!" said Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"oh? Well, thanks so much that means a lot." After a few minutes of talking Inuyasha asked Kagome to come outside with him.

_OUTSIDE WITH **INUYASHA AND KAGOME:**_

"Hey Kagome I know we don't know each other that much… well you don't know me much cause…"

"Inuyasha just get to the point, what are you trying to say?"

"well, I was wondering if maybe we could go to the movies sometime?" he asked a little nervous and a blush across his face.

"you mean like on a date?"

"yeah cause I just feel like I've known you way before we were kids or somethin' like that and when…"

"do you always babble when your nervous?" asked Kagome taking her hand of his lips.

"well, …yeah I do so how bout' it?"

"yeah, that'd be great when?"

"well I was thinking tomorrow if your not busy and all?"

"yeah I can make it" she smiled.

"great I'll pick you up around 7?"

"that'd be great." silence…

"hey! I never got to tell you your name does sound familiar, but I don't know why, it was something that had to do with Tokyo Central Park or …" he got interrupted,

"wait did you say Tokyo Central Park?" she asked again.

"uhh…yeah why?"

"were you their when you were 12? And with a girl?" "uhh actually I w-was…oh my god Kagome?" "y-yeah, oh my god!" she hugged him and almost made him fall but he kept his balance and hugged her back. (A/N: Bet your all wondering what happened huh? Well here it is… just trying to suspense you anyway NOW here it is…)

_FLASHBACK!_

_I gotta tell her…a 12 year old Inuyasha dialed a number._

"_Moshi-Moshi? Misuke Higurashi speaking?"_

"_Hey, Mrs. Higurashi umm…can I please talk to Kagome?" _

"_Oh! Inuyasha sure let me call her (she sounded sad, from Inu's POV)…Kagome!"_

_Yeah? you could here her voice from upstairs. _

"_I-Inuyasha's on the phone!" _

"_O-okay I'll be right there!" _

"_she be down in a minute."_

"_Thank You"_

"_Hey Inu what's sup?" asked Kagome, a hint of sadness in her voice._

"_Well, I was wondering if you could meet me at the Tokyo Central Park?"_

"_uh, yeah I'll meet you there, umm Inu is something wrong? You seem…fidgety "_

"_no, I just need to tell you something"_

"_really? Cause I needed to tell you something… too"_

_**AT THE PARK:**_

"_hey Kags come here sit on the swing will you?" _

_Kagome walked to the swing and sat down. _

"_look Kags there's something I've been meaning to tell you,"_

"_well, I've got something to tell you too" _

"_k, you first?" _

"_no you first" said Kagome._

"_okay umm…I think I'm in l lo-love with…" before Inuyasha could say more Kagome yelled! _

"_NO! Why!? Why?! Why did you have to say that?! That'll only make it harder to tell you! She cried and fell on the ground. Inuyasha ran to her side and hugged her "_

_Kagome what's wrong?" she sobbed louder and said, _

"_I-I don't know how to tell y-you, but Inuyasha I'm-I'm moving to America t-tomorrow!" Kagome sobbed out. Inuyasha was so shocked that all he could do was hug her and let her cry on his shoulder. _

'_Kagome why? Why are you leaving me?" Inuyasha thought and started to cry too. _

_**AT THE AIRPORT:**_

"_Bye Inu I'll miss you" she said as she hugged him. _

"_Kagome promise me that you'll never forget me, please?" said a very sad Inuyasha. _

"_I promise I won't if you won't?" _

"_Kagome! Come on honey lets go were about to bored the plain!" yelled her mother Misuke with her 7 year old brother Souta. _

"_well bye Inu I'll miss you! She yelled as she ran to her mother. _

"_bye Kags I'll miss you." he said silently. 'don't ever forget me' and with that he left the airport never to see her again, or so he thought…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK, **_**BACK TO THE PRESENT:**

"So Kags what's you answer?" Inuyasha asked.

"what do you mean my answer?"

"you know I love you.? You never answered back"

"oh that, I thought it was obvious, I love you too." and with that said he smiled and they kissed, something his always wanted to do since they were 12.

**IN THE GYM:**

"Well, will ya look at that they knew each other along, huh?" said Miroku peeking out the door.

"yeah they do." said Sango.

Miroku looked at Sango "did, you know about this?" he asked

"well, yeah…it's one of the reasons why I wanted Kagome to come so badly, she told me about all of it, when she came back…when she was 15...4 years after all of this, she had been so busy, with being famous, singing, filming…I guess she forgot for like a second maybe more" Sango explained. Miroku looked at the girl in front of him and leaned in to kiss her and she accepted.

So our two favorite pairs finally kissed! (A/N: I'm finally freeeeee! JK! That's it the story is over… I hope you had fun reading this as much as I love writing it please R&R I would really appreciate it! THANKS! Tell me if you liked it and want a sequel to this (maybe not as long, unless you like it long.) the sequel would be what happens to them after they get together! Well gotta get me some Z's!

Ja Ne

Sakura Cyrus


	2. Sequeal!

-1Hey this is the sequel for "Prove It" I'm having a little writers block on my other 2 stories, but don't worry I'm workin on it. Alright here I go…

Disclaimer: Sadly…I don't own InuYasha. Yeah just make me feel bad about it…

"Speaking"

**NAME OF SHOES**

_**Song Lyrics**_

**(Authors note)**

Sango walked to her classroom and was greeted by her friends, Rin, Ayame, Ayume, Eri, and Yuka, "hey Sango. How's your new popularity treating you?" asked Ayame. **(A/n: remember…Kikyo announced Sango was better, since Kikyo was "popular" and she said that everyone wanted to become Sango's friend. And the fact that the Kagome Higurashi is her cousin, so yeah)**

"It's alright, but some people are really annoying, always askin bout Kagome and that shit" said Sango annoyed. Her 5 friends all looked at her…

"So your…umm jealous?" asked Rin.

"No, it's just that it's getting annoying and all" she was about to sit down when someone put their hand on her waist, she turned around; "oh, hey Miroku was sup?" said Sango planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello, my sweet honeybunch" he said looking at her, she shook her head said vigorously.

"Uhhh…honeybunch?! Oh hell no Miroku! Try again!!" she said while blushing at the stupid and dumb nickname. **(A/n: Sango and Miroku are goin out and Miroku's trying to figure out a nickname for her)**

"No again? Ok how about…hmmm…babe?" he asked, she blushed, but didn't say anything, 'I'll take that as a yes San- I mean…babe" Sango blushed redder and just went to her seat, class started and of course it was as 'exciting' as doing chores on a Saturday morning. The bell rang for class to end and everyone went to their first period. **(A/n: BTW they're all seniors in high school and are graduating on the up coming Friday, so some classes are finishing some important work and some are just having parties, watching movies, etc.)** Sango walked to her second period which was English and bumped into InuYasha.

"Hey Sango." he greeted her.

"Oh, uh hey Yash…" she greeted back, "so. Umm how's dating Kagome so far?" Sango asked smirking mentally when InuYasha blushed.

"Umm, great…but we can't get any privacy. The paparazzi are always on our tail" he explained.

"Oh, tough luck Yash well gotta go to English. I'll see ya at lunch" she waved good-bye and ran to her class.

**Lunch: (a/n: I didn't wanna write what else happened, so I'm skipping)**

InuYasha walked to the table where his friends were and they all greeted him, "hey Yash, how was your class, ya look disappointed" said Miroku.

"Yeah, instead of the party we had to do work. I swear sensei Myoga, is the most boring old sensei here!" he half yelled, half said…not wanting to make a scene. They all ate their lunch and the next thing they knew it was after school and Sango and Miroku, InuYasha and Kagome were all going on a double date.

**At Kagome's mansion:**

"Sango which one do you think I should wear?" she asked holding up a baby blue shirt that says, 'Okay, I know I'm PERFECT but could ya stop starrin?' and a denim skirt on her left hand and a black shirt with red strips that says, '_Good-Luck Finding Another One_' inside a gold star and black Capri's on her right hand. Sango looked at them,

"I think you should wear…that one!" she said pointing at Kagome's right hand.

Kagome nodded and changed into her outfit, Sango was wearing a purple and black shirt that said, 'Armed…And Dangerous' and her pants were denim jeans and flared at the bottom and covered her purple and black shoes. Kagome, well she was wearing what Sango picked and was wearing black and red **VANS**. They looked at their selves in the mirror and said, "Alright! Were ready!" they went downstairs just as the doorbell rang; one of Kagome's maids answered the door and let the two young men in. They both wore black jeans. Miroku had a dark purple shirt and some black **JORDANS**. InuYasha had on a red shirt and red **JORDANS**. Kagome and Sango looked at their dates and then each other and smirked, "hello boys" said Sango and Kagome in unison. The two boys looked at each and mentally gave each other high-fives.

**The Restaurant:**

They walked into the restaurant and it was filled with celebrities, but it wasn't one of those fancy places, it's just were celebrities like Kagome would go to on dates. **(A/n: I'm not going to discuss about their dinner so I'm going to the end of their dates)** Miroku wanted to go somewhere with Sango, so the group of teams split up and decided to go on their separate ways and InuYasha knew why Miroku wanted to get separated. **(A/n: this one with Miroku and Sango.)**

Miroku and Sango were walking by the river hand in hand until Miroku led Sango to a stone bench, there was a full moon out tonight and the reflection of the moon had made the perfect scene to, well you'll find out soon. "Miroku this is beautiful…how do you know about this place?" asked Sango.

Miroku smiled, 'I'm glad you like it…this was where my father proposed to my mother" Sango looked at him shocked, but Miroku continued to smile. He got something from his pocket and got down on one knee…

**InuYasha and Kagome:**

InuYasha led Kagome to the same park where he told her that he loved her, "ok Kagome…you can open your eyes" he said to her, she opened her eyes and gasped. She hadn't been here for the longest time; she walked over to the swings and told InuYasha to join her. He did and started to talk, "Kagome…I have been waiting for this day from the second I told you I love you" Kagome blushed and let him continue, he took a small box from his pocket and got down on one knee…

**(A/n: ok this is gonna be a little confusing so pay close attention. I'm going to be doing the thing that happens in the movies where you see to different people, but they're both on the screen at the same time k? So you won't be confused, I'll do the scrip form)**

Miroku: Sango…

InuYasha: Kagome…

Kagome and Sango: **(a/n: remember they are at two different places)**…y-yes?

InuYasha and Miroku: will you…

Kagome: _'oh…'_

Sango: _'my…'_

Kagome and Sango:_ 'GOD!'_

InuYasha and Miroku: marry me?

Kagome and Sango: ……………YES!!!! They both tackle their new fiancé's and started giving them bone crushing hugs. **(A/n: k, now to the normal perspective)**

**San&Mir:**

Sango was still hugging Miroku when suddenly his hand went a little too far down south.

Inu&Kags:

Kagome was still hugging InuYasha when all of a sudden they head, "HENTAI!" then came the sound of skin contacting another skin, InuYasha and Kagome sighed, "he'll never learn" they said in unison, Kagome giggled and their face came closer and closer, when they heard their friends coming their way. They turned around hearing their friends bickering, "you just had to ruin the moment didn't you?!" yelled Sango.

"But Sango, I'm telling you…it was my cursed hands, t-they have a mind of their own" he said trying to convince her.

"Ya know if I had a dollar for every time I heard that, I'd be stinkin rich!" yelled Sango. Kagome and InuYasha laughed at their friends, "oh, Kagome…InuYasha, hey…Kagome can I talk to you for a second? In private" said Sango. Kagome nodded and Kagome let go of InuYasha. They walked for a little, still enough for the boys to keep an eye on them, but far enough so the guys would hear.

"So…what is it Sango?" asked Kagome.

"Well, Miroku and I are getting married!" they both squealed, "I'm so happy for you, I'm getting married too! InuYasha proposed!!" they hugged each other and examined each others rings. Sango's was a pink square shaped diamond with 2 white diamonds on the sides it and the words engraved, _'to my beloved Sango' _and the ring band was silver. Kagome's was an emerald green with white tiny diamonds around it and the silver ring band had green and white, emeralds and diamonds on the band. **(A/n: I'm not sure if that's what you call it, ya know the body of the ring, and I just call it the ring band)**

"Oh my god I love yours" they both said to each other, then they walked back to their fiancés.

**Graduation:**

It was 7:45 and the graduation ceremony was to start at 8:15, Sango had just arrived and was looking for her friends, "Sango! Over here!" Sango saw Rin waving her arms at her, she walked over to her and just as she did, the photographer asked if he could take their picture, they nodded and Sango, Rin, Ayame, Ayume, Eri, and Yuka started to do a pose for the camera, "alright that was great, thank you" said the photographer and then he went to take other peoples pictures. It was now 8:10 and everyone was seated by now, they started and pretty soon it was time for their diplomas, "…And now I present to you the graduating class of 2007!" said their principle Keade, one by one they were called, "Eri, Amagashi…**(a/n: I'm only gonna call up the names of the Inu cast, but not all of them)**…Bistro, Satomori…Hamilla, Houshi, Miroku, Ayume…Florenzo, Ayame…Iioma, Yuka…Saigon, Hana…Taiga, Chris…Taijia, Sango…Takashi, InuYasha…Vickson, Daiske…Williams, Kikyo…Wolfe, Kouga, and last but not least, Zanily, Abby" said their homeroom teacher. And it continued like that, after about an hour, the principle said something again, "…Now it is almost over and we have a special quest to sing a song for you graduates today!" said Keade, they all looked at each other, murmuring something like, this wasn't in the rehearsal, they saw who came out on the stage and they all started cheering, it was Kagome Higurashi! Performing at their school again for the second time!

"hello everybody!" they all cheered, "well, I'm sure most of you are surprised and I'm glad because this is my present to you graduates and I couldn't be more proud to be able to perform here, they were all overwhelmed at what she said and said, "awww" she smiled, "well you guys are really lucky because you are going to be hearing a one of my new songs that haven't hit stores yet!" they all cheered again, "I wrote this specifically for you graduates!" they all cheered and she motioned the band to start. **(a/n: k, I don't have the lyrics, so I'm listening to the song as I write it, so if there's something wrong, you'll know why)**

_**It's easy to feel like your all alone**_

_**To feel like nobody knows**_

_**The great that you are the good that's inside you**_

_**Is trying so hard to break through**_

_**Maybe it's your time to lift of and fly **_

_**You won't know if you never try!**_

_**I will be there with you all of the way…**_

_**You'll be fine!**_

_**Don't let!**_

_**Anyone tell you that you're not strong enough!**_

_**Don't give up!**_

_**There's nothing wrong with just being yourself!**_

_**That's more than enough!**_

_**So come on and raise your voice!**_

_**Speak your mind and make some noise**_

_**And sing**_

_**Hey! Hey!**_

_**Make some noise!**_

_**Hey! Hey! Yeah!**_

_**You want to be known**_

_**You want to be heard**_

_**And know you are beautiful**_

_**You have so much to give**_

_**Some change you wanna live**_

_**So shout it out and let it show**_

_**You have a diamond inside you heart**_

_**A light that shines bright as the star!**_

_**Don't be afraid to be all that you are**_

_**You'll be fine!**_

_**Don't let!**_

_**Anyone tell you that you're not strong enough!**_

_**Don't give up!**_

_**There's nothing wrong with just being yourself!**_

_**That's more than enough!**_

_**So come on and raise your voice!**_

_**Speak your mind and make some noise**_

_**And sing**_

_**Hey! Hey!**_

_**Make some noise!**_

_**Hey! Hey! Yeah!**_

_**You can't just sit back and watch the world change**_

_**It matters what you've got say!**_

_**There's no one else who can stand your place**_

_**So come on it's never too late**_

_**Maybe it's your time to lift of and fly **_

_**You won't know if you never try!**_

_**Don't let!**_

_**Anyone tell you that you're not strong enough!**_

_**Don't give up!**_

_**There's nothing wrong with just being yourself!**_

_**That's more than enough!**_

_**So come on and raise your voice!**_

_**Speak your mind and make some noise**_

_**And sing**_

_**Hey! Hey!**_

_**Make some noise!**_

_**Hey! Hey! Yeah!**_

_**Hey! Hey! (Make some noise)**_

_**Speak your mind and make some noise (Hey)**_

_**And sing**_

_**Hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah**_

_**Make some noise!**_

_**-Hey yeah hey yeah, hey yeah**_

_**Make some noise- (repeat 3X, until fade)**_

When she finished there was immediate applause. She bowed and got off the stage, about a few minutes after her performance, they ceremony was over and she met up with her fiancé and her cousin Sango and her fiancé. "So did you guys like the performance?" she asked, as InuYasha put his arm around her waist.

"You Kiddin? Hell yeah! But why didn't you tell us you were going to perform here?" asked Sango.

Kagome smiled, "well…I wanted it to be a surprise" she explained. "Hello Kagome" Kagome turned around and saw Sango's mom. "Hello aunt Mygumi" said Kagome, bowing to her to show respect.

"You haven't changed at all, still the polite niece I know" she said. **(It's been a few years that passed from "Prove It" and Sango's mom was away on business and haven't seen Kagome in a while, oh and our 2 couples, have told their parents of their engagement…they weren't surprised though, they've all been dating for a while)**

Kagome gave her aunt a toothy grin, and thanked her aunt. Sango and Miroku had already left and InuYasha was waiting for his parents because they were talking the principle and some of the teacher. "Come on InuYasha, lets go home" said InuYasha's mom, Izayoi, "oh hello Kagome" Izayoi greeted her future daughter-in-law, Kagome bowed in respect to her and said hello, "would you like to join us for dinner to celebrate InuYasha's success?" asked Inu's mother.

"sure, I'd love-" she was interrupted when the song, 'My Will' rang from Kagome's phone, "excuse me" they nodded and she picked up her phone, "moshi-moshi-- yes this is she--n-nani?--I-I'll be right there, please do all you can to keep him alive--uh huh--yes of course--bye" and Kagome hanged up the phone.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked InuYasha worrying about how pale Kagome looked.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't join you for dinner, there's been an emergency…I'm sorry" she bowed and then Kagome started running to where the limo was parked. InuYasha looked at her retreating form.

"Go InuYasha, we'll celebrate your success later, she'll never make it in a big limo like that" Izayoi said looking at Kagome's limo, "besides, she needs you and…there's traffic…go" InuYasha smiled at his mother and ran to Kagome. Izayoi looked at the talking then saw Kagome get on his back and then with the blink of an eye they were gone.

"We've raised him well. Let's go before there's too much traffic that we won't be able to get out of the parking lot" said InuTaisho who put his arm around his wife, and then they headed to their car.

**Hospital:**

Kagome and InuYasha had arrived at the hospital in a couple of minutes. Kagome came up to the nurse and said, "what room is Mrs. Higurashi in!?" she asked, the nurse looked at the computer,

'room 717, 3rd floor"

Kagome nodded and she told InuYasha to follow her, the reached he elevator and waited for the ding, it came and she pressed "3" they waited and then the door opens, Kagome pushed through the multitude of people not caring, InuYasha apologized for her and started running, by the time he got there Kagome was holding her moms hand and tears were pouring down her face, "mom…please be alright" she whispered as she squeezed her eyes tightly to try and stop the tears, InuYasha went over to her and she hugged him for comfort. **(A/n: Mrs. Higurashi got in a car crash, while she was going to pick up Souta from his karate class)** "I-InuYasha, c-can you d-do me a f-favor?" she asked trying to control her tears.

"Anything Kagome" he said still hugging her.

"c-can, y-you pick u-up S-Souta for me?" she said looking up at him with puffy red eyes, make-up smeared and tears rolling down her perfect face. He nodded, whipped the tears of her face and gave her a quick kiss, then he was out the door.

InuYasha saw Kagome's brother and told him the situation, and they went to the hospital, they arrived, "MOM!" shouted Souta, and went over to his sister and hugged her waist.

It was now 9:00pm and they were still at the hospital, Kagome, Souta and InuYasha were all asleep on the coach provided by the hospital, hey…they were the Higurashi family!

**Ok, I've decided to make this a 2-shot fic. don't worry I'll be up before you know it. I'm gonna work on the next chapter now.**


	3. Part2 sequeal!

-1Kagome woke up having a really strange dream, she got off the couch and looked at the clock on the wall. She saw that it was 3 in the morning, she walked over to he sleeping mother and grabbed a chair to sit beside her, she was looking at her mother and some time or rather she fell asleep…

_Dream sequence:_

_Kagome's mother was looking over her sleeping daughter, "Kagome…my sweet angel…Kagome" she patted her head gently, "oh Kagome…I wish I didn't have to go, but my time here on earth is over…god needs me up there" her mother sat down on the bed, Kagome still asleep, "Kagome, promise me you'll move on and not mourn on the soon to be past, I know you can hear me darling…" she looked at Kagome and Souta who was sprawled on the couch next to InuYasha, "my two heaven babies…take care, be happy always my dear children, be happy…" a single tear escaped her eyes, "goodbye my loving children" she looked at InuYasha, "take care of them my son, make Souta and especially Kagome happy" then a light came through and she disappeared…_

_End Dream sequence: _

Kagome woke up to the sound of a beeping sound, she looked at her sleeping mother and then her mother's heart meter, her eyes bounced back and fourth not believing what she was saying, "mom? Mom?! MOM?!" Kagome screamed and fell to her knees, InuYasha bolted up at the sound of Kagome's strained voice,

"Kagome? What's wro- oh Kagome I'm so sorry" he said realizing what had happened, he went over to her and hugged her, they heard a soft crying in back of them and they looked at Souta, they extended their arms and they all shared a group hug.

**Couple days later:**

The whole funeral was planned, from flowers to actual burial, everyone wore black and was crying their eyes out. After everyone's speeches were complete Kagome was the last, "I-I am very upset of what happened to my mother, but I believe that she is in a better place so I wrote her a song and…I-I hope she's still here watching and listening to us…

(I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG, MILEY CYRUS DOES)

Kagome took out her guitar an played the notes…

Sha la la la la

Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you,

Sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast 

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you,

Sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, (yeah)  
But I wish that I could see your face, (oh)  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

[CHORUS 2x

Once Kagome was done everyone was smiling and complementing her on the song and it's meaning, she was a very talented girl, they also told her sorry's for the loss of her mother. Kagome thanked them and just as everybody was leaving it started to rain, they entered the limo all soaked from the rain, Kagome was sitting next to InuYasha ad Souta on the other side of her, "Kagome, when it rains does it mean someone up there is crying?" Souta asked as he tried not to cry.

"I used to think that too Souta, but now I realize why would someone be crying? Mom is with them…r-rain is just a sign of things getting brighter because we all know that after it rains…there will always a rainbow" she explained, Souta nodded and fell asleep tired from the tears he's shed. Kagome too, soon fell asleep and now only InuYasha was the one left awake,

"I promise Kagome…I will always be there to protect you, I'll make you happy" then he too fell into a small dreamless sleep with the rest of the group. The driver stopped when they arrived at the house, he looked back and his eyes softened more,

"Lady Higurashi, we are here" he saw the future husband of Kagome wake up, he looked at him and nodded, he picked up Kagome and the driver helped with Souta, they entered the house and laid the two sleeping forms in their beds,

"thank you Jamaru" the driver nodded and left the limo in the garage only to go into a 2007 Toyota Camry that the Higurashi's bought for them cause he was like family, he was actually Kagome's driver when she was young. After InuYasha put Kagome in bed he heard thunder rumbling in the sky, he saw Kagome open her eyes, she grabbed InuYasha's arm and he saw pleading in her eyes knowing exactly why it held it, she had a really terrible experience with thunderstorms when she was little before she moved, InuYasha got in bed with (and no they did not do anything! Minds out of the gutters people) her and pulled her to his chest which he just noticed was soaking wet, he got up and looked at Kagome's clothes, "yea, Kagome we need to change, you go change and I'll go change Souta since he's still probably still asleep" said InuYasha (hey they are both guys so no harm in that besides he's a little boy!) he went o check on Souta and saw that his clothes were already changed, they were still black clothes, but dry ones. InuYasha entered Kagome's bedroom again still looking at Souta's room, and when he turned around he got hit with a shirt, which was actually Kagome's wet shirt, "hey! What hell is your---" he didn't have time to finish because once he took off the shirt on his face he saw Kagome in only her undergarments.

"InuYasha! Get out I'm dressing!" she explained/yelled.

"why? We're getting married anyways, I should at least he how your body lo---"

"shut up you perv! Gosh I would have never guessed you're Miroku's best friend!" Kagome yelled in a very sarcastic voice, then she threw a pillow at him, which started this whole things with pillows, fighting and whatnot….hahahahaha! LOL! Inu just got hit on the face hahahahaha! LOL!

InuYasha: hey!

Me: what?! You did!

InuYasha: well you don't need to tell the whole world!

Me: like anybody really reads this…

Kagome: ummm….actually they do….hi….review!!! Pweeze!

Me: anime sweat drop…wow….anyway please review…I got bored anyway please review!

All of us: BYE!!!!


	4. Prove it Again

-1**K I'm back, here's the last chapter, I lost interest in this one, but I'll make a new chapter just for you guys! Hope you enjoy!**

It was finally time for the wedding! Kagome was inside the room getting help from Sango, "I really nervous Sango…should I really be doing this? I mean what if InuYasha's not the one for me and---"

"Kagome will you knock it off please!" yelled Sango looking at the pacing Kagome.

"knock what off?" asked Kagome. Sango had an anime sweat drop.

"never mind. Look Kagome's this is just first time jitters okay? You'll be fine, and InuYasha is your one and only true love so stop being nervous!" yelled Sango, then she smiled, "you'll be fine" they hugged and finally heard the organ start playing.

"boy I wonder how nervous your gonna be on you wedding with Miroku Sango" teased Kagome. Sango smiled and went in front of Kagome. She was the bridesmaid after all! Kagome's dressed flowed seamlessly on her. She looked absolutely riveting. She arrived next to InuYasha and soon they were saying I do's. "you may now…kiss the bride" everyone clapped and InuYasha carried Kagome bridal style of course to the limo and went to their honeymoon.

------------

A couple months later:

"why am I marrying him? I mean he's a perv, who cant keep his hands to himself, oh Kagome why did I say yes?" asked a very, very nervous Sango. Kagome shook her head and stared at her friend. Was she like this during her wedding?

"because you love him Sango. And I don't think your heart wants to love anyone, but him" comforted Kagome.

Sango smiled and hugged Kagome, "oh thank you! What would I ever do without you" said Sango letting go of Kagome. The organs played and Kagome got in front of Sango. Sango reached Miroku and they both said I do's Miroku carried her to the limo and they went on their honeymoon.

------------------

Kagome sat next to Sango as the two girls watched their men play with their children. Kagome and InuYasha had a baby girl named Hitomi **(which in Japan means pupil, usually given to kids who has extremely beautiful eyes) **who now about 3 years old and had the voice of angle. She had her mother's black wavy hair, but with a hint of silver, one of her kawaii dog ears was black and the other silver. She got both InuYasha and Kagome's eyes combined, golden/amber with cerulean blue it was a very unusual color, but they were gorgeous. Sango and Miroku had a girl, he had Miroku's violet/black eye's and Sango's smile, she was about 4, she was simply adorable and such a happy child, that's why Sango and Miroku decided to name him Yuki. InuYasha has Hitomi on his shoulders and Miroku had Yuki on his, they were chasing each other and laughing. "ok! Come one you guys, time to eat!" yelled Kagome. They all sat down on the table enjoying the beautiful day.

"you know Kagome, wouldn't it be fun if Hitomi could start singing? They'd have tons of adventures, her and Yuki. Now that would be like repeating history wouldn't it?" said Sango. They laughed and InuYasha, Miroku, Hitomi and Yuki looked at them weirdly. They shrugged and went back to eating.

----------------

A couple more years later:

A 15 year old Yuki walked through the halls of her high school…

"Hey Loser I hear people saying that Hitomi Takashi is your cousin? Is it true?" said a girl in all pink, in back of her.

"Well, the rumors are true she is my cousin, what offvit? And I do have a name it's Yuki!" said a very annoyed girl.

"well, I don't believe you so I'll make you a little bet…"

**Well it's short, but something, review if you want!**


End file.
